User blog:WildgirlN/Shipping Meme 2014 - Part 1
Sonic Fan Character Wiki Shipping Meme 2014 Part 1 (because the list of characters was so long) How to use: # Go through the meme and put an X in the bracket of every ship/lack of ship you support. If you ship something that isn't listed, feel free to add it underneath the character name. I put in “_____ is asexual/aromantic” for every name, but you can also check that if you just don't ship that character with anyone, even if the character is obviously straight, gay or bi. # Post the completed meme on a blog post on the wiki. # Tag some friends to do the meme as well. Aliza the Hedgehog: [ ] Dusk x Aliza the Hedgehog (Duskiza) [ ] Aliza is asexual/aromantic. Anti Amanita the Dove: [ ] Anti Jet the Hawk x Anti Amanita (just made up this ship on the spot) [ ] Anti Amanita is asexual/aromantic. Blossom the Cat: [ ] Blossom is too young for a relationship. [ ] Blossom is asexual/aromantic. Cogs the Cat ''' [ ] Ethan the Wolf x Cogs (Ethogs?) [ ] Cogs is asexual/aromantic. '''Dawn the Fox [ ] Dawn is asexual/aromantic. Eclipse the Cheshire Cat [ ] Eclipse x Cleo (Clelipse?) (I don't know if this is a ship but I just added it for kicks) [ ] Eclipse is asexual/aromantic. Emi the Etherling [ ] Kato the Etherling x Emi [ ] Sonic the Hedgehog x Emi (wat) [ ] Emi is asexual/aromantic. Faith the Dove [ ] Jet the Hawk x Faith (Jetith) [ ] Storm the Albatross x Faith (Storith) [ ] Faith is asexual/aromantic. Frost Crystal [ ] Frost Crystal x Snow and Ice (Frosnice) (because what) [ ] Frost Crystal is asexual/aromantic. Future Guardian Angel [ ] Silver the Hedgehog x Future Guardian Angel. (Silvuture) [ ] Future Guardian Angel is asexual/aromantic. Gloria the Robot [ ] Metal Sonic x Gloria (Metoria) [ ] Gloria is asexual/aromantic. Iris the Seedrian [ ] Iris is too young for a relationship. [ ] Iris is asexual/aromantic. Joie the Hedgehog [ ] Sonic Jr. the Hedgehog x Joie (because they have different Sonics as their father but wait that makes no sense explodes) [ ] Joie is too young for a relationship. [ ] Joie is asexual/aromantic. Kato the Etherling [ ] Kato x Glacier the Cat (Kacier) [ ] Kato x Tekina the Dragon-Cat (Kekina) [ ] Kato x Emi the Etherling (Katemi) [ ] Kato is asexual/aromantic. Kinora the Wolf [ ] Sleet x Kinora (Sleetora) [ ] Kinora is asexual/aromantic. Lake the Cat [ ] Lake is asexual/aromantic. Lily-Anne the Echidna [ ] Lily is asexual/aromantic. Mary-Sue the Hedgehog [ ] Sonic the Hedgehog x Mary-Sue (Sonue) [ ] Tails the Fox x Mary-Sue (Tailue) [ ] Silver the Hedgehog x Mary-Sue (Silvue) [ ] Scourge the Hedgehog x Mary-Sue (Scourgue) [ ] Dr. Eggman x Mary-Sue (Eggsue) [ ] Toils the Fax Machine x Mary-Sue (Toilsue) [ ] Mary-Sue is asexual/aromantic. Midnight the Fox [ ] Mephile the Dark x Midnight (Mephnight) [ ] Midnight is asexual/aromantic. Naomi the Fox [ ] Tails the Fox x Naomi (Tailomi) (because idk) [ ] Naomi is asexual/aromantic. Pitch the Seedrian [ ] Shadow the Hedgehog x Pitch (Shaditch) (because idk) [ ] Pitch is asexual/aromantic. Punky the Cat [ ] Punky x Party Hat (Punkat) (because idk) [ ] Punky is asexual/aromantic. Samantha the Dragon-Cat [ ] Tails the Fox x Samantha (Tailantha) [ ] Jet the Hawk x Samantha (Jetantha) [ ] Scourge the Hedgehog x Samantha (Scourgantha) [ ] Mighty the Armadillo x Samantha (Mighantha) [ ] Samantha is asexual/aromantic. Sonic Jr. the Hedgehog [ ] Sonic Jr. x Joie the Hedgehog (because idk)\ [ ] Sonic Jr. x Amy Rose (because IDK) [ ] Sonic Jr. is asexual/aromantic. Spike the Fox [ ] Spike is asexual/aromantic. Stardust the Cat [ ] Stardust is asexual/aromantic. Steel the Cat [ ] Tails the Fox x Steel (because idk) [ ] Steel x VanillaTheCat (because idk) [ ] Steel is asexual/aromantic. Sweet Cherry the Fox [ ] Sonic the Hedgehog x Sweet Cherry (Sonerry) [ ] Sweet Cherry x Anime (Sweetime) [ ] Sweet Cherry is asexual/aromantic. TOILS THE FAX MACHINE [ ] Toils x Mary-Sue (Toilsue) [ ] Toils is a fax machine. No romance here, dude. Tekina the Dragon-Cat [ ] Kato the Etherling x Tekina (Kakina) [ ] Tekina is asexul/aromantic. Trixie the Seedrian [ ] Trixie is asexual/aromantic. Viola the Fox [ ] Viola is asexual/aromantic. Wildcat the Bumblecat [ ] Knuckles the Echidna x Wildcat (Knuxild) [ ] Wildcat is asexual/aromantic. Yumna the Cat [ ] Kanji Kigasari x Yumna [ ] Yumna is asexual/aromantic. Category:Blog posts